Kotoro Book 1: Youth on Planet Vegeta
by Kotoro
Summary: Kotoro, a half breed Saiyajin, is born during the time when King Vegeta was still a young prince, and Bardock was a small child. Kotoro's presence changes events surrounding the story of DBZ. Will it be for the better, or will things be worse?


**Chapter 1**

**The Birth That Would Change The Multiverse.**

The baby wailed loudly, mentally and physically at the sudden coldness of the real world. It had been shorter than most Saiya-jin births, and the mother was in extremely good shape. The King had ordered that the nursery workers suspend normal procedure for the care of Saiya-jin newborns and allow the mother to help raise this child. For this to be successful the mother and baby needed to bond, so the infant was handed over to Shinu to begin breast-feeding. Power readings, and mental fitness testing could wait; Saiya-jins were not known for their patience when it came to meals.

Not that they could have kept the child from her for long. Everyone involved knew that Shinu was stronger than the King who was reportedly the strojngest living Saiya-jin. Despite just having given birth, she could easily have broken the bones in their arms and legs and taken the child from them. Shinu, a space traveler from a race of humanoids that called their home planet Centurai, had been on a mission of scientific discovery under the direction of the Centurion High Council. She had happened upon planet Vegetasei and had immediately begun to study the inhabitants. She was amazed to find sentient life of any kind, but even more surprised when she discovered that the Saiya-jin Genetic code was very similar to the Centurion genetic code and only had major differences in one chromosome. This had led her to believe that somehow their two races shared a common ancestral species fairly recently in evolutionary time-scales. She had become determined to find the ancestral species. Along the way she had fallen in love with one of her Saiya-jin companions and was delighted to discover that Saiya-jin and Centurion were reproductively compatible.

Shinu's mate, Ionno, not nearly as powerful as Shinu but a formidable fighter nonetheless, was standing next to her bed, fussing more than one would expect from a man raised in the usual Saiya-jin fashion. Ionno had always been an odd man, more emotionally empathetic than most Saiya-jin males. Socially, this was not considered a desirable trait, but it made him an excellent mediator. Ionno managed a tavern in the Capital city and often had to break up brawls between irrational, enraged, drunken Saiya-jin, something most non-Saiya-jin members of the planet trade would never attempt for any amount of money. He was highly respected by all who frequented his bar, because he never let them feel he condescended to them or tried to take advantage of them when they were drunk. Shinu suspected he had some latent psychic powers that he was unaware of. Keeping a group of drunken Saiya-jin calm was no small feat.

* * *

After a few days, when the couple and the child settled down, Shinu finally relinquished the baby to the usual round of tests that baby Saiya-jin were subjected to. She had decided to name him Kotoro, after an ancient mythological Centurion warrior who was known for protecting Centurai from an invading force.

The nursery staff placed Kotoro in the testing vessel and began the testing program. At such an early age it was usually difficult to assess intellect, but this baby was clearly off the charts. He already had many of the capabilities that normally took until the end of the first year to develop. He was already imitating facial expressions and hand gestures, and was clearly interested in the strange looking men who kept poking him with testing implements.

When it came time to test the baby's power, they placed him in a special sensory container. By now, Kotoro's good temper was frayed and he had become cranky. In addition he was hungry, and had realized his mother was not nearby. When they started to take readings they realized they were in serious trouble. The child's power rated in the 4,000's, and it was rising rapidly. They had never encountered this before, since most member species of the Planet-Trade did not know how to concentrate their power to raise their power level. The baby was clearly upset now and was crying. The machine started to shake. The machine readout reached 9,500 when the circuit boards shorted out and began smoking. Machines intended to read baby power levels were usually not equipped with parts capable of withstanding resonation with high power levels. The walls of the machine began glowing red and the nursery workers ran from the room, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop the child. The machine exploded and the baby began floating toward the door where the men had fled. Suddenly the child's mother burst into the room, grabbed the baby out of the air and began making soothing noises and sending psychic signals to calm the child down. A few minutes later the child was sleeping in her arms.

"You see now why I insisted on being involved with this child's development? You could not afford to spare your top warriors to control a small child." Shinu told the frightened nursery workers. "You should have stopped the tests the moment the child began crying. If the child hadn't been so psychically 'loud' I don't think I would have gotten here in time to stop him from killing you. You can test his power again tomorrow, but I will be present, and I suggest you bring a machine that would tolerate reading power as high as Frieza's so I don't short the machine out."

"Your child's power is truly something I have never personally encountered before in one so young. Although the king would have me slain for saying so in public, your child makes the prince's power look small. There is definitely something to be said about hybrid vigor." the head of the nursery staff said.  
Shinu wasn't so sure. She had expected a child with higher than normal power, and she had anticipated the possibility of high intellect due to the traits of herself and Ionno, but even compared to her educated estimations he was progressing faster than he should. Something about her child was different and it couldn't just be his genes. She planned to apply a subconscious restraint against the use of power on Kotoro, to prevent future occurrences of this nature until he was old enough to handle himself properly. She needed to test his full potential in her mothership's lab. She also applied a strong memory repression on all of the staff who were present to witness the event, so they would not cause trouble for Kotoro in the future.


End file.
